Frisky Animatronics
by Echo the Slowpoke
Summary: Frisky animatronics is all lemon and nothing else - Foxy is feeling a bit frisky and so he takes it into his hands to have a little fun with the other YAOI MALEXMALE DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

A luminesent golden eye look up at glowing red ones; the eyelids are halfway down; the eyes hold some sort of emotion as they look at eachother. One golden eye is covered by a white eyepatch; (For medical perpouses of course) strands of red hair fall on the eyepatch; the red hair sticks out in random plaes; giving the hair a untamable look; the owner of the golden eye and ginger hair seems to grin; showing longer than normal k-9s. The pupils of his eyes look a little bit like slits; over all, the boy as a feral appearance.

The owner of the red half lidded eyes looks at the feral boy; dark lavender hair covers one of his eyes; a peircing is seen in the boy's lower lip; a snake bite to be corect. The boy's eyes seem to hold a hidden emotion as the ginger haired boy slams his lips into the red eyed boy; a soft moan is heard as they kiss.

The ginger haired boy nips the other's bottom lip , the lavender haired boy opens his lips and the ginger haired boy quickly makes work of this new opertunity as he slips his tongue into the boy's mouth.

The two tongues battle for domanace in the kiss; soft moans leave the lavender haired boy as the golden eyed boy slips a hand into his shirt to play with his skin; the boy's wondering hand finds one of the lavender haired boy's nipples; he pinches it slightly and plays with it as he pulls the boy closer with his other hand. The lavender haired boy had long since wrapped his arms around the ginger's neck as they make out; and then the ginger suddenly breaks the kiss; a trail of spit connects their tongues as they pant from their make out; their eyes seem even more so half lidded as they stare at eachother.

Finally the lavenderhaired teen speaks up "Foxy... I'm already hard... its starting to get frustrating..." The lavender haired teen whispers this softtly; lust clearly heard in his voice as he whispers this; The ginger haired boy; Foxy seems to grin as he kisses the boy on the lips softly before he then also speaks up.

"Why don't you let me releive you of that Bonnie..." The ginger haired boy mumbles this softly as his hand now travels down wards to the 'prize' as he pushes Bonnie against the wall; his back facing Foxy as Foxy now slips his hand into the boy's pants and into the boxers. He gently grabs the other boy's clothed hardened member causing the other boy to let out a soft lewd moan slip from his soft lips.

Foxy gently strokes it before he gets a better and tighter grip as he then starts to pump the other boy's cock a little faster every few seconds. Louder moans leave Bonnie's mouth as Foxy kisses his neck; nipping it once in a while as well as he kisses the neck. foxy bites down on one spot on Bonnie's neck; causing the other teenager to moan loudly as Foxy also digs his fingers into the soft skin of Bonnie's penis.

Foxy feels his own member start to harden as Bonnie continues to moan until he manages to weakly say "ah... nnngh.. F...Foxy~! I'm g...gonna_" the boy is cut off as he moans a it lowder as he suddenly feels his orgasm hit him. Bonnie's sperm covers Foxy's hand and the inside of his boxers.

Bonnie pants softly as he slowly comes back down to earth from his little orgasm high as Foxy slips his hand out of Bonnie's pants. His hand still covered in the white supbstance as he brings his cum covered hand to his lips; his tongue dark out swiping a bit of the sweet nectur of Bonnie's. Foxy moans a bit at the rich texture of Bonnie's cum along with the flavor. Foxy quickly licks his hand clean as he looks at bonnie with a suductive look on his face as he now starts to nibble on the teenager's peirced ear. Foxy swipes his tongue in the shell of Bonnie's ear as he then hoty whispers to his lover

"Are you ready for Foxy D Foxtroppy...?" Foxy whispers his full name to his lover in a suducive voice that sends pleasurable shivers down Bonnie's spine as Bonnie then mumbles back

" I'm always ready for you love..."

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Does it shock anyone that I am posting one of my full blown smutt thingies for the first time while I'm half asleep? No? Well aren't you little FazBear fans ballsy n shit... anyhow; I will be writing random smutt stories that concern Foxy; some may be short; some might be long but I sure as hell know that they will appear at random and sometimes have a 'sequel chapter' Oh well... onto typing up what I have for other stories... *yawns* but first; time to get some damn well deserved sleep after not getting that much lastnight... Also sory for any grammar errors and stuff.. .like I said; I'm half asleep so I am NOT responsible<strong>

**I own nothing but the style of the writing and the plot... wait**

**is there even a plot within this porn?**

**Anyhow; FNAF belongs to Fazbear Co. and Scott Cawthorn (or what ever his name is... too tired to look it up)**


	2. Update AKA Bad News

**UPDATE ABOUT STOIES!***

**I... I might not write or post anything for a while guys... my... my best from; you guys might know him; calibause98 ; isn't doing well... he might not be updating his story anymore.. or ever getting on fanfiction because of what he's feeling lately... lets just say... for personal reasons; calibause98 or I will not be updating fanfiction a lot anymore... or... in this case.. never again... please show your support guys; please; he really needs it..**

**Look guys... I'm being honest... I ... I might not update fanfiction or anything anymore... because of how upset I am... *sighs* I don't know if calibause98 would want me even posting this but... I think that the readers need to know that we won't be updating anytime soon...**

**And...**

** I guess... time will only tell...**

**best wishes;**

**Lost little Phantom + calibause98**


End file.
